


Nothing to Fear

by LaSho925



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harem-esque?, M/M, Multi, Some angst, why am I not good with tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: While The Undertaker and Kane considers retirement, there is a new and mysterious wrestler that stops them in their tracks and also helps them remember who they really are. With the help of their friends, they may become family.(This is a fic I posted on another site, but it has changed and has an updated pairing. Original pairing was The Undertaker/OFC/Kane...New Pairing: The Undertaker/OFC/Kane/JBL)
Relationships: JBL | John Bradshaw Layfield/Original Female Character, Kane/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Undertaker (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I posted on fanfiction.net. I have changed things in the fic, especially the pairing. The main pairing is now The Undertaker/OFC/Kane/JBL. unusual, I know, but I hope it meets your expectations. After first writing this I had somewhat abandoned it, but I came back to it. 
> 
> This story takes place in 2012. I took out some wrestlers from the original story and I replaced them with others. Also, should I include Shane McMahon? between him, Stephanie, and Vince, Shane is my favorite, but I don't know whether to include him or not.

“Do you think it is time for you to retire?” Glenn asked Mark over the phone. Glenn was calling to Mark to check up having heard that he was having more health problems.

“I think the time is coming soon. I am gonna have to talk to Vince about it. Knowing him, he might want to do something big.” Mark replied.

“Bigger than your match against Hunter at WrestleMania?” Glenn asked.

“Yes. Who knows what he might do? So, what’s new on your end?” Mark asked as he sat down in the living room of his house.

““Well, we are getting some newbies that are coming up to the main roster this week. Two in particular are Charlotte Flair, Ric’s daughter, and Maya.” Glenn said as he got settled on the bed in his room.

“I heard good things about Charlotte, I know that Ric is proud. I haven’t heard about this Maya girl. Have they started traveling with y’all, yet?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, they have started traveling with us and getting along great with everyone.” Glenn said. He wanted to say something else but thought against it.

“There’s a “but” in there somewhere. I can feel it.” Mark said, starting to smile.

“Um…..well it’s about Maya. There is something different about her. I just don’t know what.” Glenn said cautiously.

“I think you like the new girl.” Mark said teasingly.

“No, it’s not that.” Glenn said while slightly blushing. “There is something about her, like she is hiding something. Something big. I always get this feeling every time she walks by like she’s familiar.”

“Glenn, everybody has their secrets. Trust me, I know.” Mark replied. He started think back to what happened last year, but he shook his head trying not to think about what that woman did to him.

“Don’t think about her. Maybe you should come travel with us and get her off your mind. You can come see the new talent.” Glenn suggested. “Yeah, .I’ll think about it. I’ll call Vince in the morning.” Mark said while checking the clock. The clock read 11:06pm.

“I think it’s time for me to check in. Old age is getting to me.” Mark said.

“Hey, you are not much older than I am.” Glenn said taken aback.

“Well, old man when you plan on retiring? I hear you are getting a little slow.” Mark replied semi-jokingly.

“I don’t know, but I think I got a few matches left in me. Maybe we should retire together.” Glen said absentmindedly. “Well I will talk to you later I have an early flight to Memphis.” Glenn continued.

“Alright. I hope to see you soon. Bye.” Mark said then hung up. He got up and made his way up to his room and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped into bed. He started thinking that Glenn is right. Maybe he should travel with them on Raw and Smackdown. It would beat sitting around the house like a grumpy old guy.

MEANWHILE

Glenn put his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He started thinking about this Maya. He doesn’t know why she was on his mind but what he does know is that there is something strange about her. Stranger than him and Mark. He was thinking about her when he fell asleep.

_Glenn was walking down the hallway of the arena when he was cornered by three guys he didn’t know. All of a sudden, they attacked all at once. He was then forced to the ground and was still getting beat repeatedly. Then, one of the guys pulls out a knife and stabs him twice in the stomach. The guy was about to stab Glenn a third time but something or someone stopped him from behind. What ever happened made all the attackers go away._

_Glenn then felt someone touch him. He flinched from the touch until he heard a familiar voice. “Hey, it’s okay. it is just me. I won’t hurt you.” Maya said. Glenn relaxed once he heard those words. Maya placed one hand on him while grabbing her phone in the other and calling 911. Glen started realizing that her hand felt cold. He later put that thought out of his head. He was probably imagining things. “Glenn? I need you to stay awake. The ambulance will be here in about ten minutes.” Maya said to him. He finally looked at her. He never noticed her dark brown eyes before._

_“I am going to have to do something so you won’t bleed out. Please don’t freak out about it. The last thing I want is for you to go into shock.” She said while lifting her right hand to her mouth. She opened her mouth and she felt her fangs grow._

_She pricked her one of her fingers with her fang. While she did this, Glenn’s eyes grew wide. “Please don’t freak out.” She said looking worried. “I am only here to help you. Open your mouth.” She said encouragingly. Glenn looked at her for a few seconds before opening his mouth only wide enough for her finger. She smiled when he did this. She put her finger to his mouth and watched him take a few drops of her blood. She thought he looked so adorable when he did that. She withdrew her finger right when the ambulance came. She stepped back for the crew to do their work._

_“One day you will remember. All of you. Whoever did this will pay for what was done to you.” Maya whispered to Glenn while the crew put him on the stretcher. Glenn had never seen such devotion and somewhere deep down it made him happy. All of this was confusing._


	2. CHAPTER 2

Next Morning

Glenn woke up with a start. He shut off the alarm clock and sat up. He was sweating from the dream he just had. He was wondering what it all meant. Especially what Maya said. “All of you will know.” He wondered who else she meant when she said it. He then thought that the whole dream was ridiculous so he put it in the back of his mind. He got up and headed for the shower so that he could make his flight.

***

Maya opened her eyes. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. There was a reason she was here. She had to succeed in this or else all Hell would break loose. Literally. And the only way would be to get everyone to remember. The fact that she found her ‘possible’ mates was a plus.

She was starting to feel things for Glenn. A feeling she hasn’t felt in over 100 years. She grimaced in pain, thinking of the loss of one of her mates. She grasped at the necklace she always wore. It was the last thing she had been given from her mate before he disappeared. There would always be some void deep inside where her mate bond would be.

It didn’t help that she was starting to develop a mate bond with another man. Two to be exact. It felt like a betrayal. But there was a price, always a price. Making a deal with the Greek god of the Underworld always came with a price. _At least he is tolerable_ , she thought. She prefers serving him than being with her Sire. And having a significant power boost was a plus.

But the fact is that her feelings were getting stronger. Usually, her powers and feelings over humans are much stronger when she sees them in person. When she met Glenn she instantly knew and felt that something was going to happen to them. Something good and bad. She wondered if it was going to be the same for Mark, if she ever gets to meet him. She instantly put that thought to rest when she remembered that he was married. 

She wants to feel what it is like to be wanted and loved again, and to also be a friend. But, how can she be that when she is a vampire. _I am going to have to take this whole thing slow, this time_ , she thought.

 _Maybe Glenn didn’t put too much thought into the dream to realize what I am._ She thought. She looked at the clock in her room and realized that she has a plane to catch in two hours.

She got up and took her shower and made sure everything was packed and ready to go before she left the room.

***

Mark was just about to go out when he remembered his discussion with Glenn. He thought about what Glenn said and decided that going back on Raw and Smackdown was a good idea, even if he would have work behind the scenes. He looked for Vince’s number in his phone and hit the send button.

The phone rang a few times before he got an answer. “Hello?” Vince said over the phone.

“Hey, Mr. McMahon, This is Mark. I hope I am not interrupting.” Mark replied.

“No. You’re not interrupting anything. I just got to my office. What can I do for you?” Vince said while sitting down in his chair.

“I was wondering if I could start traveling again. I know that I am not medically cleared to wrestle, but I could still do some behind the scenes stuff.” Mark said kind of hurriedly. He was kind of nervous about this.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Vince said while he was thinking. He thought that wasn’t a bad idea.

“Actually, I think I got something for you to do. You can work with the creative team a little bit and we can try and work you into a storyline. You don’t need to wrestle, but you are going to be in front of the camera. Monday Night Raw is going to be in Memphis this week. Do you think you can catch a flight from Houston to Memphis?” He asked going through this in his head.

Mark thought about it and thought it wasn’t a bad idea. “Yeah, I can.” He said.

“Great. I will meet you at the hotel in Memphis, where everybody is going to be at. I will see if I can rent out a conference room for the meeting Monday morning.” Vince said. He gave Mark the address of the hotel and what time the meeting was going to be. Mark wrote all of this down so that he could later call and make reservations.

“Thank you, Vince. I really appreciate this.” Mark said honestly.

“No problem. I am surprised you even called. After what happened, I really think this might be good for you. I will have the trainers and doctors on hand if you have any problems. I will see you on Monday.” Vince said.

“Alright, Thanks again. Bye.” Mark said and hung up the phone. He put the phone back on the night stand. He just sat there and put his face in his hands. He started thinking about that day. Mark wanted to know how that day went so wrong. He wanted to know what he did wrong. He wanted to cry but thought against it.

He looked at the clock. 12pm. Noon. He went to his computer and looked up the number for the hotel. He found it and made the reservation.

On his way to the kitchen he called the airport to get the next flight to Memphis. The woman on the other end told him that the next flight was at 8 am the next morning. He took that flight and he thanked her before he hung up. He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 2:03pm. He had time to eat and get everything packed before the flight.

Mark thought about calling Glenn but he decided not to. He would make it a surprise. He went to the fridge to see what he had and decided to eat leftovers from the night before. He let the food heat in the microwave for a bit before sitting at the table to eat.

He felt lonely sitting at the table. He also felt lost. He kept thinking if she had ever loved him. Did any of his exes love him? Did anyone ever truly love him? Ever since that day he felt pain physically and emotionally, but most of all rejection. He wondered how he will get over what happened. He hoped and prayed for a sign to come that never came. He thinks that he is at a loss.

He finished his food and went to his room to finish packing.

***

**Later that day, Memphis**

Glenn made his way to the hotel. He parked the rental car into the parking garage. As soon as he parked the car his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller id and noticed that is was Vince.

“Hello?” Glenn said into the phone.

“Hi, Glenn. Did you have a good flight?” Vince asked, trying to start conversation.

“It was fine.” Glenn said. He was wondering what this call was about.

“That’s good. I just called to let you know that I have called a meeting with the creative team to talk about the upcoming storyline. There will be a few others there. I am on my way there as we speak. I will explain more when I get there. The meeting will be Monday morning at 10am in one of the conference rooms in the hotel.” Vince said.

“Okay. I will be there.” Glenn said

“Good. I will see you then” Vince said. Then he hung up.

After Glenn hung up and put his phone away got out the car. He got his bags and headed inside to the front desk to get his key to his room. After he got his key he went to the elevators and pushed the up button. As soon as he pushed the button, out the corner of his eye he saw Maya and Charlotte walk in together. His heart started beating faster. He doesn’t know if it is fear or anxiety, but he just watches them go up to the desk and get the keys to their rooms.

They started walking towards him to get to the elevators. Glenn quickly darted his eyes back to the elevators wondering why it was taking so long.

***

When Maya walked up behind Glenn, she could hear his heart beat faster. He started looking nervous. She wondered if it was because of her. She was hoping that he wasn’t thinking about what happened last night. She started to regret what she had done.

She rarely interacted with humans. But they aren’t human, she reminded herself. Not entirely. She considered Charlotte, and a few others, an exception since she knew what Maya was from the get go. Since she found out she has put herself as a voluntary donor when Maya skips a feeding. That is why they room together. Other than being a donor, Charlotte has started becoming her friend. Well she is one of the very few friends she had. They were in training together and they just clicked.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want friends. She wants to have friends, but her being a vampire made her not want to feel close to anyone. She didn’t want to see people close to her dying while she stayed like she was 200 years ago. She already went through that with her family. She would like to have a family of her own but that would mean turning them into vampires. That was something that she wouldn’t wish upon anyone.

The elevator finally came and they all boarded the elevator. She watched Glenn punch in the floor number he was going to. Coincidentally that was the same floor that Maya and Charlotte’s room was on. On the ride up to the floor Maya could feel and see out the corner of her eyes that Glenn watching her every now and then. She could see the longing in his eyes. Only one man has ever looked at her liked that, and it made her ache in wanting and heartbreak. The elevator reached the floor and Glenn got off first and went to his room quickly.

Charlotte looked at her with a confused look.

“I’ll tell you when we get to the room. Not out in the open.” Maya told her when they got off the elevator. She let it go, knowing instantly what she meant.

They got to their room and set their stuff down. Charlotte went to one of the chairs in the living room and sat there waiting for an explanation. I went to the other chair and told her what happened the night before. About how I got involved in Glenn’s dream and what I said to him.

“What did you mean when you said that ‘all of you will remember’? what is going on?” Charlotte asked confused.

“I was sent here for a reason. The person I work for is very powerful and sent me to correct the wrongs done to his family. It has something to do with Glenn and Mark specifically.” Maya explained.

“Mark? As in The Undertaker?” Charlotte asked in shock.

“Yes.” Maya said. “Those two are the main ones that I am supposed to look after. Make sure nothing happens to them before they remember.”

Her phone started ringing and she went to the table to answer it.

“Hello?” Maya said answering the phone.

Hello, Maya, this is Vince McMahon. I am calling to tell you that there will be a meeting Monday morning at 10am in one of the conference rooms in the hotel.” Vince said.

“Oh. Okay. What is the meeting about?” Maya asked curiously.

“It is about the storylines that you and Charlotte will be in. So, I would like you both to be there. I will be there personally to discuss the storyline.” Vince said.

“Okay. We will be there. Thanks for calling and we will see you there.” Maya said

“What was that about?” Charlotte asked.

“That was Mr. McMahon. He said that there is a meeting Monday morning and he wants us to be there.” Maya replied.

“Did he say who else would be there?” She asked getting a little excited.

“All he said is that he will be there personally. So, I don’t know.” Maya replied honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review...


	3. CHAPTER 3

SUNDAY, Memphis

It was now Sunday evening and Mark made it to Memphis. He was able to rent a car and was on his way to the hotel. He was wondering what kind of storyline Vince was talking about over the phone. It must have been a really good one for both of them to come all the way to Memphis.

He found the hotel and made sure the car was taken care of. He went to the front desk to get his key when Glenn stepped off the Elevator.

“Mark? What are you doing here?” Glen said walking up to Mark giving him a hug.

“I took your advice. I called Vince to see if I could travel with y’all on Raw and smackdown and he said yes. He said that I can work on the creative team and he was going to work me into a storyline. We’re supposed to have a meeting tomorrow morning.” Mark replied.

“Hmm. That’s funny. He called me yesterday about a meeting tomorrow morning about a new storyline. Do you think it could be something about the Brothers of Destruction storyline?” Glenn asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll find out tomorrow at the meeting. Where were you heading?” Mark asked noticing the bag hanging over Glen’s shoulder.

“Oh. I was just heading to a gym to work out. Did you want to come?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah. Let me put my things in my room and get some spare clothes and I’ll be ready. And maybe you can tell me more about this Maya you mentioned the other day.” Mark said with a smirk

“Glenn’s eyes widened a little bit in shock when Mark mentioned her name and he think he might have blushed a little. “Um, Ok. I will wait for you here in the lobby.” Glenn said as he made his way to a chair.

Mark made his way to the elevator and pushed the up button. He wondered what made Glen act that way. He got on the elevator, once the door opened and he pressed the button to the floor he was staying on. The elevator stopped and opened and he got off heading to his room.

He was walking down the hallway and he was looking down trying to get his key card out of his pocket when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry. I wasn’t paying…” He didn’t finish what he was saying as he looked up to see a beautiful young woman looking at up at him. She had dark brown skin and shoulder length hair. She had the most mesmerizing eyes.

“No, it’s okay.” she said. “But, it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Maya.” She said extending her hand.

That shook Mark out of his daydream. He smiled at her and extended his hand and shook her hand. “I’m Mark. You know who I am?” He asked

“Yeah, you’re The Undertaker. I have been watching you since I was young. I am a big fan. You are the reason I wanted to become a wrestler.” Maya responded with a smile.

Mark started to realize that this is the same Maya that Glenn was talking about. “Really? Well, I’m glad to know that I inspire someone.” He said smiling. She smiled back at him. “I don’t want to keep you so I will let you go. I’m sure you have something else to be doing. I will see you later.” She said while walking off.

He was still looking at her when she left. He started walking again and got to his door and went in as soon as he got the key card. He leaned up against the door with his eyes closed. _What just happened._ He thought to himself. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

***

Maya was rushing down the hallway to the vending machine. It wasn't like she need anything since she was a vampire, but she wanted to get out of the room. every now and then she would get a little restless. She was still thinking about Mark. She definitely felt something once she saw him and touched him. This could not be happening to her. she already started having feelings for Glenn, but now Mark. 

She reached the room with the vending machine and went in. She put her head in her hands and was thinking what she was going to do. She eventually would have to tell them but she was going to wait for the right time to do that. She really needs to talk to her boss. For now, she got a soda and some chips for Charlotte and went back to their room. She got to the room and sat down in a chair by the window. Charlotte was on the bed playing with her phone when she came in. 

"What took you so long?" She said while still looking at her phone. Smiling at something that she could only see. Maya didn't respond. all she did was put her feet up in the chair and hugged her legs to her body. Charlotte finally looked up not hearing an answer. She got concerned seeing that Maya was curled up like that, she went over to her and bent down in front of her.

"What happen? Are you okay?" She said. 

"I don't know. Is it okay to like two people at one time?" She asked her.

"I don't know. But, whatever you do it is up to you. Why what happened?" She asked again.

"I ran into Mark in the hallway. And I definitely felt something for him." she said 

Charlotte looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded yes. "Yes. it is the exact same feelings I feel for Glenn. What am I going to do? I have never heard of any other vampires that have two lovers before. Let alone human lovers." After she said that she buried her face in her knees.

"Well, I think that maybe you should take it slow. Are you planning on telling them what you are?" She asked

She looked up. "Yeah. I plan on telling them when the time is right. I think you are right. Maybe I should take it slow. I will see what will happen. Thanks, Charlotte." She said while smiling at her.

“You’re welcome. I am here if you need me. You know that.” Charlotte. stated. Maya smiled in response.

***

Glenn was still in the lobby when Mark came out of the elevator.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Glenn asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He looked at Mark more closely and he looked a little dazed.

"Mark, are you okay?" Glenn asked. 

“Um…yeah. I’m fine, I think. I’ll tell you in the car.” Mark said when Glenn gave him a confused look.

“Okay.” Glenn said and headed out to the car. They eventually got to the car and got in. Glenn looked at Mark to see if he was going to bust.

“Fine. I met that Maya girl on the way to my room.” He said.

Glenn just looked at him. He was a little jealous. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t like him and Maya is going out or anything. But the way Mark was looking when he came back down to the lobby, he could tell that Mark was crushing on her.

Glenn started the car and they went to the gym and worked out for the day. They even went to eat out at a diner and catch up on things.

It was dark when they got back and they went to the elevators. They got on one and headed to their floor. They told each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

Glenn went to his room and got dressed for bed. He got in and started thinking about Maya. He fell asleep thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Review


	4. CHAPTER 4

Maya was still sitting in the chair when Charlotte went to bed, which was around 10 pm. She was thinking about Glenn and Mark. She did find them both attractive. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with two men. She wondered if they would be up for that kind of relationship.

She was deep in thought when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the phone and saw it said _restricted_. She frowned and thought about not answering it but she decided to go ahead anyways.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hello, sis. Haven’t heard from you in a while.” Said the man on the other end.

Maya’s eyes widened. She knew it couldn’t be her brother. But the voice on the other end was unmistakably his.

“Abiade? But…How?” She said with a weak voice. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes. It is me. But I don’t go by that now. To answer your second question, after you disappeared, a group of mysterious men came and attacked our town. They came and started killing people. They started with the some of the commoners and then they came for the royal family. One came into my room and snatched me while I slept. I tried to fight against him but he was too strong. Even for a human. He carried me to the main dining hall where the rest of them held up our parents.” He paused for a moment like he was going to cry but still kept his voice strong.

“What happened?” asked Maya. She somewhat knew what was going to come out of his mouth but she wanted to hear him confirm it.

“The two who had our parents, killed them in front of me. The men dug their fangs into their necks and killed them in front of me while the other man held me down so I could watch. I never saw their faces but I vowed to kill them for what they did.”

Maya just sat there digesting what he told her. But that still did not answer her question.

“But, how did you become a vampire? Did they change you?” She asked wanting to know.

“Yes. They did change me. They wanted to let me live forever knowing that I couldn’t do anything to help our parents.” He said with a saddened voice

“Brother? I do not blame you for what happened. But I feel that this isn’t why you called.” Maya said with suspicion.

“No, that isn’t why I called, but I am glad to get that out of the way. I called because I wanted you to know something. It is something that has already been set in motion.” He said.

“What is it? You’re speaking in riddles. You know I hate it when you do that.” Maya said getting scared.

“I am talking about you and your soon to be family.” He said

“What? What does that mean?” she said getting angry.

“Hush sister. Let me explain. I had returned to Nigeria about 20 years ago and I came by this seer. She spoke of a supernatural royal. She said that there was this woman born of royalty in a village in Nigeria. I didn’t think much of it since I knew that you were dead. What she said next told me that I was wrong. She said that this woman was born over 200 years ago and had an older brother by the name of Abiade.” He said pausing for a moment letting me digest the information.

“I asked her to go on. And she did. She said that this woman will form the most powerful vampire family the supernatural world will ever see. The two sons of Hades will return and will bring about the new age for the supernatural beings. The seer ended with saying that there will be hardships ahead and be prepared for a fight. After she told me this, I tried to search for you but I didn’t know how.” He said finishing off the story.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her future had been foretold as if this was meant to happen. As if she was supposed to be with Glenn and Mark. Maybe she was. She definitely needed to talk with her boss.

“Where are you now?” she asked the only question that popped up in her head. 

“I am actually on my way to Memphis. Like you I became a wrestler. I became friends with a guy who is in WWE now. His name is Bo Dallas. I came in to NXT right when you went up to Raw a few months back. Mr. McMahon wants me to debut on Raw. It was in NXT when I found out where you were. I saw your picture on the NXT website and I knew it was you. Only you are older.” he said curiously.

“You said you don’t go by Abiade anymore. What name do you go by now?” She asked.

“I go by Mekhi. You should rest now. I will see you tomorrow. We can catch up then.” He said.

Uh..Ok. I will talk to you later. Bye.” She said before hanging up. She really didn’t want to. She wanted to speak to him more. She missed her older brother a lot. She went to her bed and laid down. She doesn’t really sleep much but she reluctantly did so.

***

**Monday Morning**

Glenn and Mark met up at the elevator for the meeting. They went to the front desk to find where the conference room is and the receptionist gave them directions. They were at the end of the hallway and found the conference room. At the door they saw Vince sitting at the end of the table but further in they saw that he wasn't alone. They saw Maya, Charlotte, and three others there but their attention was mostly on Maya. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"Hey. you two finally made it. Take a seat" Vince said.

"Mark, Glenn, I would like for you to meet Maya, Charlotte, Seth, Roman and Dean. They are five new additions to the WWE family. I called this meeting because I have two new storylines that involves the all of you. I have already talked to the creative team writers. We all have decided that the Brothers of Destruction will be coming back for one last ride. We also discussed the Brothers of Destruction becoming mentors of some kind. So, Mark and Glenn, you two will be mentoring Maya and The Shield. While Charlotte will start on her own.” Vince said.

Charlotte smiled; she was finally getting her chance. Maya smiled at her in encouragement.

"Mark, Glenn, I want you two to teach these four all you know. I am planning on something big in the near future. I know that it may seem awkward but I have a good feeling about all of you. I want you to listen to what Mark and Glenn have to say. I have also moved up both of your debuts tonight in a tag team match. As of this week you four will be traveling with Mark and Glenn. is that understood?" Vince asked giving Maya and The Shield a stern look.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Good. well, that is all. I will see you all at the arena." He said getting up and leaving.

Mark and Glenn got up.

"Well, do you all want to go out for breakfast?" Glenn asked the group.

"Uh...okay." Maya said smiling after looking to Charlotte and the others for answers.

"Well come on. we can have two ride with us." Mark said. Heading out. _Maybe this will be a chance to get to know her better._ Mark thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review...


	5. CHAPTER 5

Glenn was hoping he was doing the right thing. He really didn’t want to rush into a relationship but he couldn’t resist asking Maya to breakfast. He was riding in the front passenger seat in Mark’s rental car with Mark driving and Maya and Charlotte in the back.

They eventually made it to a Denny’s and pulled into a parking space. When Glenn got out, he couldn’t help but look at Maya. She was probably a little over 5 feet. Maybe 5ft 2in or 5ft 3in. She had dark brown eyes and she also had dark brown skin. He noticed that her skin was flawless. He also noticed her lips and how full they looked.

He didn’t know what it was but he sensed that something was odd about her. He didn’t know what it was but he would hopefully find out.

Glenn looked over at Mark and noticed that he was looking at her as well. He noticed the look of desire in Mark eyes when he was looking at Maya. Glenn looked back over at Maya and Charlotte and noticed they were relatively ahead of them heading to the entrance talking to the trio. Glenn went over to Mark to see what he thought about Maya.

“What do you think about Maya?” Glenn asked Mark.

Mark looked at him then back at Maya and just smiled. “I know you like her but I just got to say that she is beautiful.” He said.

“Yeah, she is. I have a feeling that you have developed something for her? Don’t deny it. I saw you looking at her a moment ago.” Glenn said almost accusingly.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I don’t know what it is. There is something about her that draws me to her. I know I just met her yesterday but I already feel like we should be together. I feel bad because I know how much you like her.” Mark said.

Mark hated to admit it but it was true. He knew that Glenn likes her and he hates that he has started to have feelings for her as well. He didn’t know what to do.

Glenn looked at Mark and saw that he was telling the truth.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I am feeling the same way.” Glenn said. He didn’t know what to do also. He didn’t want to compete with his friend for a girl’s affection. He didn’t even know if she liked being with men who are way older then her.

Glenn started thinking that maybe they won’t compete but maybe try and talk this out with Mark. Maybe, just maybe they could have some sort of three-way relationship where Maya doesn’t have to choose between them.

When that thought popped up in his head, Glenn knew it was crazy but he was going to swing it by Mark but didn’t know how to bring it up.

“Maybe we can work this out somehow.” Glenn said. He was going to bring it up the next time they were alone.

Mark could only nod his head feeling somewhat guilty for his feelings.

“Come on. I think they are all waiting for us inside.” Glenn said noticing that they were nowhere in sight.

***

They walked inside and spotted the others standing a few feet from the door talking.

They stopped once they saw Mark and Glenn walk up.

“You all ready?” Mark asked.

“Yeah.” Maya replied.

They were able to get a table big enough for the group and was secluded. They all sat at the table and ordered their drinks when the waitress came around.

“So, where are you from?” Glenn asked trying to start a conversation.

“I am originally from North Carolina.” Charlotte said.

“Ohio.” Dean piped in

“Illinois.” Seth replied while looking at the menu.

“Florida.” Roman responded.

“I am originally from Nigeria but grew up in South Carolina.” Maya said. Half of what she said was true.

“What made you come to America?” Mark asked.

Maya thought about it for a moment. She was trying to come up with an answer when someone walked up.

“Well, we finally see each other again.” Maya instantly looked up and it took everything in her might not to cry. She immediately got up and pulled Mekhi into a big hug.

After what seemed like an hour, she let go to look up at him. He was taller than she remembered. He was muscular. He had dark brown skin and had braids. He had light brown eyes.

“Big brother, you haven’t changed one bit. I missed you so much.” Maya said with a lot of emotion. She pulled him into another hug.

“And your timing is impeccable.” She whispered low in his ear.

He gave a light chuckle and pulled out of the hug.

“And you remind me so much of mother.” He said. “You look so much like her.”

Maya remembered that she was with company. She turned back to her table and introduced them to her brother.

“Mekhi, this is Mark, Glenn, Charlotte, Seth, Dean, and Roman. Everyone, this is my brother, Mekhi.” Maya said enthusiastically. 

Dean’s eyes widened and was about to say something when Maya gave him a look.

“Not now, I will tell you later.” She said to Dean. He nodded understanding what she was talking about. Glenn and Mark just had confused looks on their faces. They were wondering what that whole exchange was about.

“Well, I should get back to my table. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely and we should catch up later. Here are the hotel and my room number” He said handing her a piece of paper before he walked off.

Maya was so happy but also sad at the same time. She was happy that she got to see her brother again but this wasn’t the reunion that she wanted. She always thought that she would have been able to go back to Nigeria and be back with her family and have a happy ending. She never thought that fate would bring them here.

She sat back down after pocketing the paper. The waitress came back with the drinks and took their food orders.

There was a silence at the table. Nobody knew what to say. But then Glenn spoke up.

“If you don’t mind me asking but it looked like it has been a while since you have seen your brother. Why is that? I thought your family moved here from Nigeria.” He said curiously.

“Well, it is actually a long story. A story I don’t want to talk about right now.” Maya said. She looked down with a sad look on her face.

The food finally came and they ate in silence. After they were done, they got up and paid for their food. They got back to the car and made their way to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel Charlotte went ahead, while Mark and Glenn pulled the others back.

“We will meet up before the show tonight, so that we can get the travel arrangements straight.” Mark said. Maya took out her key card and handed it over to him.

“Here you can meet us in my room, 512.” Maya said.

“Ok, Will do.” He said pocketing the key card.

Seth and Dean started dragging Maya by her arms with Roman trailing behind them looking amused.

***

“That was weird.” Glenn said. “I wonder what that was about?”

“I don’t know but something tells me Maya is hiding something.” Mark said

“I think you are right. I gotta ask you something. Can we go to maybe your room?” Glenn asked

“Yeah, come on.” Mark said leading the way into the hotel.

Glenn thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Mark about this relationship problem with Maya. He just hopes that Mark doesn’t take this the wrong way.

They made their way up to Mark’s room and walked in. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Mark asked. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

“Um…” Glenn was searching for the right words to say. He decided to just come right out and say it.

“I was thinking about our discussion about Maya earlier today. I was thinking that maybe we could try to have some sort of three-way relationship where we both could be with Maya without actually competing for her affection.” He said.

Mark looked at him for a few seconds but thought about it. He didn’t want to compete with Glenn either. Glenn was one of his dear friends. He couldn’t deny his budding feelings for Maya.

Mark nodded his head. “Okay. I think that would be a good idea. I would like to know her more and today proved that she is hiding something. I am not getting into another relationship until she tells us everything about herself.” Mark said looking out the window.

He was thinking about his ex and all the secrets that she kept and how much it had pained him.

Glenn nodded. “I understand. I would like to know too.”

“I think we should stop by their room to give them some rules. I think that it is time that their training should start today.” Mark said while getting up. Glenn got up also and followed him outside the door.

MEANWHILE

Dean was pacing. It was not a good thing when Dean started pacing. Maya knew first hand. She was sitting in one of the chairs just looking at him.

“I want you to tell us everything.” Dean said. “All we know is that you are a 200+ year old vampire and this guy who happens to be your brother just walks in out of nowhere.”

“What exactly do you want to know?” Maya asked not sure what he wanted.

“Everything. How you got here and how you became a vampire.” Dean shouted.

At that precise moment that Dean shouted that last part, Mark and Glenn decided to come into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the Comments...


End file.
